


Growing Up Trevelyan

by nightchandac



Series: Amatus, pls [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Homophobia, I just want to tag the bad stuff but every chapter will also have a note for its contents, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: Snippets of the life of Nicos Antony Trevelyan, up until the Conclave.*Each chapter will have an appropriate content warning when applicable.  There's a lot of heavy stuff that happens to this poor kid, but it's important to his story.  Not every chapter will deal with heavy, emotional stuff, but a lot of them do.*





	1. When he was 5

“’Riah, wait for me!” Nicos shouted from the garden.  His sister had run off without him again, leaving him behind in the dark.  If she made it to the kitchens without him, their mother would be very angry and he didn’t want to get her in trouble.

“Catch me if you can!” he heard her yell.  She sounded so far away.  She knew he was scared of the dark--of being alone, outside, in the dark…

“’Riah, please!” he cried, running after her as fast as his little legs would take him.

He watched as she went through the back doors and disappeared inside.  He was still so far away, it seemed he’d never reach the doors.

He stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees, crying.  She left him again.  She was supposed to take care of him, watch out for him.  Why did she keep leaving him behind?

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up, a soft shushing in his ear.

“Mama…” he whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck as she carried him inside.

“You’re okay, little bear.  I’ve got you,” his mother cooed, her soft voice full of warmth.  His grip only tightened.


	2. When he was 8

“Mariah, dear, please stop antagonizing your brothers.  It’s very unbecoming.  And please fix your hair!”

Nicos rolled his eyes as everyone bustled around, making sure everything was absolutely perfect for their guests.  He’d been all but ignored, practically shoved in the corner and told to stay out of the way.  His mother came by to straighten his clothes and smooth his hair— _again—_ and she was off again, checking with the staff that everything was set for the weekend. 

He tugged at his sleeve, trying to get it to at least reach his wrist, but it was no use.  He had grown since he was last fitted, “as young boys are prone to do” as his mother said.  He shrugged and began rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.  He preferred it this way, anyway. 

He heard his mother’s shout for everyone to gather in the courtyard to welcome their guests and made his way over when a large hand clamped onto his shoulder.  He gulped.

“What do you think you’re doing?  Roll those sleeves down at once, young man.”  The voice was cold and demanding and Nicos stiffened instinctively at the sound.

“Yes, Father.  I’m sorry,” he said quietly, quickly fixing his sleeves and trying to walk away, but the grip on his shoulder tightened.

“You will be on your best behavior.  You have no idea what this weekend will do for our family if everything goes to plan.  And _it will go to plan, do you understand me?_ ”

Nicos’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly.  “Yes, sir.”

His father gave him a nod and motioned him along.  “Good.  Now, line up.”

Nicos quickly made his way to the end of the line, falling in next to Mariah who was somehow still all smiles.  She nudged him and winked before putting on her best ‘I’m trying to be proper’ face.

The carriages pulled up and as they greeted everyone, Nicos had somehow managed to get brushed aside, shoved to the back once again.  He didn’t understand why he had to be present, since the guests were here for his oldest brother and sister anyway.  No one had paid any mind to him or even Mariah once introductions were done. 

Suddenly a smaller boy was at his side.  He hadn’t seen him come in with the rest of the guests. 

“Hi.”

Nicos looked at him, confused.  “Hello…”

“What’s your name?” the boy asked, his words a little slurred.

“Nicos.  Who are you?”

“My name’s Marcus.  Mother said I should stay away, so I came by you.  You look sad.”

Nicos tried to offer him a smile, hoping to appear perfectly cheerful.  The smaller boy chuckled.

“’S’okay.  I’m used to it, too.  How old are you?”

“Eight.  How old are you?”

“Nine,” Marcus answered proudly.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments.  Nicos kicked at the gravel at his feet while Marcus tapped the back of his boots against the brick of the estate, humming quietly.

“How come you’re so big?” Marcus asked, finally breaking the silence.

Nicos giggled.  “I’m not big, you’re just small,” he teased, earning a laugh.

“No, Papa says you Trevelyans are grown big an’ strong.  Like bears.  Your papa is hairy like a bear.”

Nicos nearly honked in laughter, but he clamped his hand over his mouth quickly.  “Don’t let _him_ hear you say that.”

They smiled at each other, as if they both realized they’d just become friends. 


	3. When he was 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *some physical abuse*

Out past the garden, Nicos, Mariah, and their brother Lukas were playing.  The sounds of their laughter filled the evening quiet as the rest of their family sat on the large lower balcony.

“You can’t beat a Templar, ‘Riah!  They’re the strongest!” Nicos was shouting as he used his stick to block her attacks.  Lukas came up behind Mariah and with a roar, tried to strike the stick out of her hand.  She quickly pulled it back and he hit the ground instead.

“No fair!  How are you so fast?” he asked, bringing his stick back up in front of him, preparing for her strike.

She shrugged and laughed, rolling her shoulders to loosen up.

She struck at Lukas with a series of quick attacks that left him panicking and Nicos saw his chance to pounce.  He leapt into the fray, stick raised high and as it came crashing down on Lukas’s, there was a bright flash and a loud crack.

He woke in his mother’s arms, the sound of his father’s angry shouting muffled and distant.  He coughed and whimpered when it hurt his head.

“Oh, thank the Maker!” his mother shouted and held him closer to her.  She began whispering in his ear as she rocked him.  “You’re okay, little bear.  You’re all right.”

The shouting grew louder—or his hearing was returning—and he felt tears sting his eyes.

“This is not something you should have kept secret!  How could you be so irresponsible?  You nearly killed your brother!”

“Father, please!  It was an accident!  I didn’t know—”

_SMACK_

Nicos cringed and curled into a tighter ball in his mother’s arms.

Everything was silent for a long moment, only the sound of soft sniffles breaking the silence. 

“Inside.  Now,” was all his father said before marching inside.

Lukas made his way over to where Nicos sat, a hand rubbing his cheek where he’d been struck.  “Nicky, I’m so sorry…  I… I’m…” he inhaled sharply and Nicos simply nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Come, now.  Everyone inside.  Andreas,” his mother called to her eldest son, “please take Nicos to his room.  I’ll be in shortly.”

Nicos felt himself being transferred to a larger set of arms, though every bit as gentle as his mother’s.  He watched behind them as their mother knelt to speak in hushed whispers with Lukas.


	4. When he was 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *homophobia and attempted suicide*

“She’s a perfectly lovely girl, son.  You’ll be happy.” 

Nicos shook his head, feeling anger rising.  “I don’t like her.  I don’t want to get married to a _girl_.  Why does it even matter?”

His father glared down at him, nostrils flaring.  “Her family is very powerful.  What this marriage will do for us—”

“Why?!  You already have Andreas and Sophia married off!  Why do _I_ have to get matched now?”  Nicos stood quickly as he shouted, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as he did so. 

“You have a few years to get used to the idea, dear.”  His mother rested a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.  “Please.  It will be easier if you just accept it.”

“There’s no use fighting about it.  I’ve already made the decision.  You _will_ marry her when you’re older, and you will get rid of that ridiculous idea that you can be happy with another boy.  It’s inappropriate.”  His father stood towering over him, his expression dark and dangerous.

Nicos looked up at him defiantly, angrily, tears stinging his eyes.  “You can’t…do that.  I _can’t_ change…”

“ _That’s enough, Nicos._   There’s nothing more to discuss.”

Nicos spun on his heel and stormed out, biting his lip against a sob until he was out of his father’s earshot.  Once out the door, he sprinted to the woods at the edge of the estate, disappearing among the trees, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 

“Did someone tell Nicos that supper was ready?”  Sophia asked over the clinking of silverware.

“He might not be feeling well,” Mariah offered with a mouthful of food.  “He probably just has another headache.”

Their father grunted in reply, not looking up from his plate or at his wife across the table as she glared before turning to their eldest son.

“Andreas, would you be a dear and check on him?” she asked quietly, smiling when he nodded and rose.

* * *

 

“Nic, are you all right?  Mother’s worried about you,” Andreas called as he knocked on Nicos’s bedroom door.  He was met with silence.  “Nicos? Are you in there?”  He pushed the door open slightly, calling to his brother again. 

His heart leapt to his throat when he entered the room.  Nicos was sprawled on the floor, broken glass and blood all around him.  “Nicos!  Help!  Someone help!”  He gathered Nicos into his arms, cradling him and trying to wake him up, to stop the bleeding, the sound of footsteps filling his ears.

“What’s going on—”

Andreas looked up at his father frozen in the doorway.  “Help, please!  Get the healer!”  He pleaded, but his father wouldn’t move.  “ _Help!_ ”

Finally, his father snapped back to attention and rushed off, warning the others not to go into the room.

There was a heart-wrenching scream as their mother entered the room and she fell to the floor, Sophia rushing to her side as Mariah barged into the room. 

The rest of the evening was a blur as they all waited for the healers to help Nicos.  Mariah paced in the hallway, constantly running her fingers through her hair, while Sophia sat with their mother, both whispering prayers.  Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door opened.  Everyone stared worriedly as the healer began to speak.

“He’ll be all right, but he’s going to be sick for a few days.  Keep him hydrated and let him sleep.  I’ll come back in a few days to check on him,” the healer said, shaking her head.  “Lantha,” she called quietly, waving their mother over to join her privately. 

“How is he, really?” she whispered as the older woman pulled her to a secluded section of the hallway.

The healer looked at her sadly.  “Lantha, he’s hurting.  He’s…hopeless.  From the little I spoke with him, he seems to have given up.  What happened?”

“Stephan told him of his plans for his future.  We found a lovely girl for him, but he has this notion in his head that he’s going to be happy with another boy.  Stephan disapproves of course, but I just want to save him the heartache.  You know how these things end, here…”  Lantha looked to the healer, holding her hands and searching for understanding, searching for sympathy and some validation that this was not her fault.

“Keep a close eye on him.  And…tell your husband to go easy on him.  He’s just a boy, he shouldn’t be in this much pain…”  She squeezed Lantha’s hands and nodded to her before casting one last glance at the others down the hall.  “These halls were lively once.  Try to bring that back.”

“That was a long time ago.  Things have changed…” Lantha replied, watching the old woman disappear down the stairs.


	5. When he was 15

Nicos was walking along the log that stretched over the small creek, arms outstretched to keep his balance, head held high.  Once he was across, he turned to face Marcus who was beginning to make his way over.

“It’s easy, Marc.  Open your eyes!” He called and his friend cracked one eye open enough to see that he was making his way along just fine.

Nicos reached up and helped Marcus down once he reached the end, proudly clapping him on the shoulder.  “See, what’d I tell you?”

Marcus smiled sheepishly, leaning a little into Nicos’s touch.

Nicos felt his face get hot and he gulped, moving his hand quickly.  He cleared his throat before motioning to the woods before them.  “So, where to today?”

Surprisingly, Marcus took Nicos’s hand and pulled him along wordlessly.  Nicos followed obediently, allowing himself to be lead deeper into the forest.  He watched as Marcus drew his shoulders up, tensing more and more as they traveled deeper still, the action making him look impossibly smaller.

He stopped at a small abandoned shed of sorts, one that had let nature retake it, vines and leaves sticking out from cracks in the stone and wood, small flowers blooming in the broken windows.  Nicos cocked his head inquisitively as Marcus gently pushed him inside.

“What are we—”

 Marcus pressed his lips to his with such force their teeth clicked.  He wrapped his lean arms around Nicos and practically shoved him against a wall, mouths moving furiously together.

Nicos freed himself from Marcus’s grip and pushed him off, more surprised than angry.  “What the hell was that?” he blurted.

Marcus was panting before him, his face red with embarrassment.  “I-I’m sorry, I thought…shit…” he stammered and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away.

Nicos stood in shock.  He’d never thought Marcus— _anybody_ —would reciprocate his feelings…  Slowly, he reached out and grabbed Marcus’s hand.  “Are you…are you serious?” he asked tentatively, letting a little of the fear he felt seep through.

Marcus turned back to face him, eyes searching Nicos’s face for a moment before responding.  “I’m sorry, Nic.  I just thought…forget it ever happened, ‘kay?”

Nicos shook his head.  “That’s not what I was asking…”  He pulled Marcus a little closer and watched his friend’s face as understanding washed over it. 

Marcus placed his hands on Nicos’s hips as Nicos wrapped his arms over Marcus’s shoulders, gently bringing their faces closer.  “Yes, I’m serious.”

Nicos felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. 


	6. When he was 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *homophobia*

Mariah knocked lightly on his door, their secret knock that meant his moment of privacy was about to be interrupted by nosy parents.

Quickly, he pushed Marcus off of him, searching frantically for his shirt.

Marcus, his own shirt in hand, kissed him quickly on the cheek before making his way out the window.  “Tomorrow,” he whispered, and disappeared into the night.

Another knock on his door, stronger and more demanding, startled him as he tried to quickly throw his shirt over his head.  Almost immediately, his door flew open and his father stood, nearly taking up the entire doorway.  Nicos started and froze, his arm awkwardly stuck in his sleeve.

“Take a seat,” his father said in a low voice, motioning to his bed.

Nicos finished putting his shirt on and sat and was surprised when his father sat next to him.  “Everything all right?” he asked nervously.

His father looked stern, as usual, but there was something behind his eyes that Nicos had never seen there before.  Worry?

“There’ve been rumors.  I need you to tell me they’re not true.  Not even remotely close to true…” he began without preamble.

Nicos bit his lower lip as his father spoke, his heart lurching to his throat.  “What kind of rumors?”  He hoped his voice hadn’t actually quivered.

“About you and that Bennett boy, Marcus.  One of the kitchen staff mentioned she’d seen you two…together.  I will not have that kind of slander spread about.  My son and another boy…it’s the kind of scandal that could ruin us.  You understand.”  It sounded more of a demand than a question.

Nicos shifted uncomfortably.  “I…yes, Father.  I understand.”

The bigger man sighed, seemingly relieved.  “Good man.  It’s not right, that kind of relationship,” he replied, shaking his head as if disgusted.  “Now get your rest.  We don’t need you unwell again.”

Nicos let out a huff that was meant to be forced laughter but it simply sounded strangled.  “I’m not that fragile.  It was just another headache.”  He winced at the mention and his father tensed.  Ever since the accident with Lukas, he’d gotten frequent headaches and it seemed they only acted as a reminder of everyone’s fear that they’d almost lost him, even still, all these years later. 

“Yes, well.  Get some rest anyhow.”  His father rose without another word or glance and left, closing the door behind him with more force than was necessary.


	7. When he was 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *homophobia*

The high brick wall of the outer gate was pressed into Nicos’s back as Marcus pinned him beneath him, wrists clasped above his head, mouths crashed together in longing.

“We should run away…” Nicos whispered between kisses.  Marcus hummed in reply.

“Where would we go, Nicky?” Marcus asked before pressing his lips to Nicos’s temple.  It was a conversation they’d had many times and it felt like rehearsed lines at this point.

“Somewhere.  Anywhere but here…” he sighed.

“’Kay…” was all Marcus said as he moved once again to Nicos’s mouth.

Marcus pressed closer and suddenly he was torn away from Nicos with shout.  Nicos’s eyes widened in panic at the sight of his red-faced father holding Marcus by the collar of his coat.  He roughly grabbed Nicos the same way and shoved them both inside.  He thought he heard Marcus sniffle. 

Nicos was tossed into a chair outside his father’s office while Marcus was dragged inside.  Through the thick door, he could hear muffled yelling and he flinched at the sound. 

The chair next to him creaked and he looked over at Mariah, not realizing he was crying until she wiped a tear away.  She offered him a silent look of reassurance and rested a hand on his knee.  Suddenly the door opened and Marcus walked out, eyes red-rimmed from crying, followed closely behind by his father.  One of the night staff, a large man with a full beard, stood beside his father and took the note his father handed him before nodding, sending them on their way.

Marcus kept his gaze away from Nicos as he was ushered out and Nicos felt his chest tighten, his heart break.

“Nicos,” his father’s deep voice called from the doorway.  Nicos sighed and entered the office.

* * *

 

Mariah stayed in her seat as she watched Nicos enter their father’s office.  How small he had looked…  When the door slammed shut behind them, she brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest.  She tried to warn him…she’d tried to tell him to be more careful, that their father was growing more and more suspicious.  Nicos was never one for subtlety.  She barely heard the office door open and as she glanced over and watched her mother enter the room.  She could hear the shouting more clearly for a moment and knew Nicos was crying…

Their mother’s voice entered the fray and Mariah winced.  She never raised her voice… She crept to the door, left open a crack, and gently pushed it open a little more to spy on the confrontation.

“I told you what this kind of scandal would do to our name!  Yet you continued to seduce that boy!” their father was shouting.

“I didn’t seduce him!  I _love_ him!” Nicos shouted back, voice thick from crying.

“You don’t know what love is…” their mother said quietly.  “This is our fault, for not paying enough attention to him as a boy.  That’s all this is, a cry for attention.”

Nicos gaped at her, betrayal in every feature.  “Mother…” 

The woman simply shook her head and looked away.

“No, this…this will never happen again.  You’ll bring ruin to our name, boy.”  His father paused, suddenly more serious than ever and when he spoke, his voice was calm and steady.  “It no longer belongs to you.”

Mariah gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth, but she’d been heard and finally their parents looked to her.  “You can’t do that!  He’s your _son!_ ” she screamed at them, barging into the room.

Nicos squared his shoulders, jaw tight as he held back more tears and swallowed his emotion.  “Right…well…” he shook his head and stormed out.

* * *

 

Nicos hurriedly shoved clothes and supplies into his pack, trying to see past the tears stinging his eyes.  As he grabbed a shirt from his bed, he realized it was Marcus’s and he froze, his emotions finally catching up with him and he sobbed loudly.

They should’ve just run away, like they’d talked about many times before.  They knew neither of their parents approved of their relationship, they knew the risks…  Nicos felt horrible for what had happened.  He never imagined his father would yell at Marcus…

His door opened slowly and Mariah entered, closing it quietly behind her.  “Nic, what are you doing?”

He ignored her and stuffed the shirt into his pack, tying it shut.  She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face her. 

“You can’t just leave, Nicos.  Where will you go?”

He twisted from her grasp and slung his pack over his shoulder as he made his way to his window.

“You can’t go to him…  Not after this…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  “Please don’t go.”

Nicos sighed and turned to face her.  “I don’t have a choice anymore, ‘Riah.  I’m sorry.”

He hopped down into darkness.

* * *

 

Nicos tossed another pebble at his window.  He felt foolish, but it was the only way he could think of getting Marcus’s attention without being seen.  Finally, it opened and Marcus peeked out.  Upon seeing Nicos, he nodded and climbed down to meet him.

When Marcus came into the low light of the torch along the wall, Nicos gasped.  His face was bruised and he had a split lip.  All of this because of him….

“You shouldn’t be here, Nic.  Go home…” Marcus whispered, refusing to meet Nicos’s gaze.

Nicos swallowed hard.  “I…can’t.  They…” he took a deep breath before continuing.  “I don’t have a home anymore.”

That made Marcus look at him, appalled. 

Nicos took his hand in his but Marcus pulled away, looking away again.  “Come with me.  Like we talked about…” he begged, refusing to acknowledge the tightness in his chest as he watched Marcus’s expression.

“No.”  The word was sharp and a little too loud.

Nicos felt his breath catch.  “What?”

“No, Nic…This… _thing_ … It’s done.  It was stupid.  It’s time to grow up…” Marcus said slowly, still looking away.  His face looked pained, as though he was trying to hold back tears.

“Marc…please don’t…” Nicos said, his voice coming out quieter than he intended.  “Please.  I love you,” he whimpered.

Marcus stiffened and his resolve finally broke, tears softly falling down his face.  “I don’t.  Just…just go, Nic.”  He quickly turned and climbed back up through his window.

Nicos stared after him, shock and hurt quickly rising to overwhelm him.  When he saw the light in Marcus’s room go out, he sprinted away, ignoring the stinging in his eyes and the way his chest hurt.  He kept running, past the trees and through the large clearing they’d both spent much of their youth playing in.  As he ran through, the memories flooded back to him and it pushed him to run harder, sprint faster to get away.

Soon, he found himself at the creek, the log he usually used to cross it looming in front of him.  He stopped and fell to his knees, finally letting his emotions catch up with him and he sobbed heavily, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. 

He was unwanted.  Marcus had told him to go so quickly…and his own father…  His own father cast him out without hesitation.  Nicos had seen how his father had erased Lukas from the family after the Templars had taken him away…  Would he do the same with Nicos?  Would he begin telling everyone his youngest son was dead?  Would he forbid any mention of Nicos’s name? 

And his mother…she just stood there.  Nicos felt disappointed in himself for thinking his mother would stand up for him…she always took his father’s side. 

He stood slowly, wiping his tears and brushing the dirt from his clothes, and stared across the creek.  He was unwanted, but he would keep moving.  He was not going to sit here and accept his fate.  He was going to stand up and keep moving forward, if only just to spite his father.  He would prove to him that he could have happiness, that he could have a future away from his father’s power-hungry ways.

With a deep, steadying breath, Nicos pulled his pack tighter and crossed the creek, not looking back.


	8. When he was 15

Nicos was weary, having been traveling for days, possibly even weeks.  He’d lost track.  He leaned against a tree, stretching a bit as he took a short break.  He knew there was a small village a mile or two up the road, he just needed to gather the energy to make it there.  Suddenly, he heard voices ahead and when he looked up, noticed two men headed his way.  He gulped and tried to slink quietly behind the tree just off the path.

“Oi, kid!  Where ya goin’?” one of them shouted at him.

Nicos squared his shoulders and came forth, trying to look confident and bigger than he felt.  “I, uh…I was…I thought I saw something.  It was nothing, though… I’ll just…keep moving…”

The two men came closer, backing Nicos up against the tree and cutting off any escape route. 

“Look, guys, I don’t want any trouble…” Nicos mumbled, shrinking in on himself.  The men were towering over him now, staring at him with greedy, mischievous eyes.

“ _I don’t want any trouble_!” the taller man mocked as he waved his partner forward.  “What’s in the pack, kid?”

Nicos gulped and tightened his grip on his bag.  “N-nothing special.  Just clothes, I swear.”

The taller man moved quickly for his size, grabbing Nicos’s wrist and squeezing until he let go of his pack.  “Hand it over,” he demanded, his voice low and dangerous.  When Nicos didn’t budge, he struck him.  “I said, _hand it over_.”

It all happened so fast.  One second Nicos was hunched over, holding his cheek, and the next he was lunging forward to tackle his attacker.  The man kneed Nicos in the stomach before wrapping his big hand around the boy’s throat, forcing him to look him in the eye.  Nicos’s eyes went wide in panic as he scrambled to pry the strong hand away.  While he was distracted, the other man tore the pack from Nicos’s shoulders, ripping his cloak in the process.  The bigger man threw Nicos back against the tree and took the pack, tearing it open and rummaging through it, throwing clothes everywhere.  Nicos snarled before lunging forward again, but the taller man whipped him in the face with the pack, and he cried out in pain, already feeling blood pouring down his face, blurring his vision.  He coughed, trying to steady himself, when there was another blow to the side of his head with the heavy bottom of his pack.  He fell face first into the dirt, vision quickly growing dark at the edges.  The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the men emptying his pack into the road, Marcus’s shirt fluttering out last.

* * *

 

“Shh, you’re all right,” a quiet voice said. 

Nicos felt hands on his face, gently tending to his wounds.  “What?” was all he could manage.

“I’ve got you; you’re all right.  Don’t move.”  The woman began wrapping his face in bandages and he could feel his consciousness waning as she worked.

Despite everything else, he felt safe. 

* * *

 

“Ianna, what’s going on?”

“I found him on the road on my way back.  I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“What if he’s trouble?  We don’t need any trouble out here; we’re struggling enough as it is.”

“Elias, please…we can discuss this more when he wakes up…”

“We have a daughter to worry about, Ianna.  What if—”

“Enough.  Let him rest, let him heal.  We can figure it out more later.”

Nicos squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

 

“Sit still, my goodness,” Ianna chuckled as she removed the bandages from Nicos’s face.

They were sitting outside near the stables, watching as Elias taught Ava how to maintain some of their farming equipment.  Nicos flinched again as the bandage pulled at his wound.  “Sorry, I’m trying.  It hurts.”  He tried to keep his attention on the farming lesson, but the forge a little farther off kept catching his eye.

“Ever worked with metal before?” Ianna asked.

Nicos blushed, embarrassed.  “Ah…no.  It looks interesting, though.  Is it hard to learn?” he asked eagerly.

Ianna finished removing the bandages and examined the wounds.  “You’re healing nicely, though these are definitely going to scar.  I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do about that, unfortunately.”  She threw the bandages into the fire and turned her attention back to Nicos.  “I’d be willing to teach you, if you’d like.  Unless you’ll be moving on now that you’re up and about?”

Nicos blinked in surprise.  “Are you…offering to let me stay with you?”

Ianna smiled at him gently.  “You seem like you need a place to stay.  If you’re willing to earn your keep, we have an open room for you.”

Nicos bit his lip against the tears stinging his eyes, and nodded quickly.  “Yes!  I’ll work hard and stay out of the way!  I promise!”

“Before anything else, how about a name?  We can’t just keep calling you ‘the boy’, now, can we?”  Ianna chuckled.

“Oh…right.  My name.  It’s…uh, Ni—Nat.  I’m Nat,” Nicos stammered, offering her the nickname he and Mariah had come up with when they were younger.  If they were ever away from their family and didn’t want anyone to know who they really were, they’d go by their initials.  Nicos would become Nat and Mariah, Matty.  It felt odd to say, to actually _use_ the name, but ultimately it made him feel safer.

“All right, Nat,” Ianna said, smiling as she placed a hand on his knee, “ready to start?”

He smiled at her, excited to begin this new life here.


End file.
